Brother and Sister
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Emily has a family and is almost caught, but Jarod finds her in time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to NBC and TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Brother and Sister

Dallas, Texas

She sat on the porch watching the children play and their parents watching their children with her husband besides her. She couldn't believe that she was married. She had met Adam Thompson about a year ago and had fallen instantly in love. She never told him about her family and what had happened to them. She thought that if something happened to her than he wouldn't be in danger.

"I better start cooking dinner." She got up from the chair and went inside with Adam following her.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine."

After putting everything on the table they sat down to dinner. After cleaning up they went to the living room to watch some T.V. after a while they started to yawn and Emily turned off the T.V. and made their way to the bedroom to sleep.

The next day being a Saturday they both had the day off. After cleaning up after breakfast Adam turned on the T.V. and sat down on the couch and Emily went upstairs.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

-----

He stood there in front of their house. He couldn't believe that he had finally found her. He went up the steps and knocked on the door. He was excited about finding his baby sister.

Hearing somebody come up to the door he stepped back and waited.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Jarod I'm looking for Emily."

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Is she here?"

Emily was coming down the stairs as she heard that it was Jarod.

"Jarod. Come in please. It's so good to see you again." She said as she hugged her brother.

"It's good to see you too. How are you doing?"

"Good. And I'm happy."

"I'm glad."

"Emily, who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so excited about seeing Jarod. I didn't get to introduce you two."

"Jarod this is my husband Adam. Adam this is my brother Jarod."

"Brother you never told me you have a brother."

"I'm sorry, Adam."

She led Jarod to the living room and they all sat down.

"So how are Dad and Jeremy? Have you been in contact with them after you left?"

"Once. How did you find me?"

"A friend told me where you were. He knew that I was close and could get here in time."

"In time for what."

"They know that you are here."

"How?"

He slipped a picture out of his pocket. It was of her helping some children out.

"Oh, no. I didn't know that this was taken."

"You have to pack your things now and leave. I set up a place for now. I had to do it in a hurry, but we would be safe for a while at least."

She nodded. "Adam, we need to pack fast. Get everything you need now."

"But why do we have to leave?"

"We need to hurry Adam. I'll tell you later when were safe."

"Okay." He replied getting the suitcases out of the closet.

She looked around making sure that everything they needed was packed and then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to NBC and TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Following Jarod they drove a while and then finally went up the driveway to a house. It was a two-story house that had brown trim on it. Jarod parked the car and got his things out and then one of their suitcases out too. After opening the door he helped them with their luggage and put them inside the door to be put up later in their rooms.

"I want answers, Emily."

"Are you sure this is safe Jarod?"

"The house. Yes, I'm sure. I brought it with a false name, so they wouldn't find me, or you."

She walked to the living room and sat down knowing that Adam and Jarod would follow her.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone to talk?"

"No. It's much a part of your story as mine. I only know what Mom told me when I was little and later when I was with Dad and Jeremy. You can help me."

"Okay."

"When Jarod was four years old he was stolen in the middle of the night by these people."

"Why?"

"Because my brothers were smart."

"Brothers?"

"Jarod and Kyle."

"Who's Jeremy? Why were you taken?"

"I was taken because I am a pretender, a genius who can become anyone they want to be. They wanted me to do Simulations for them to help make them money. It would be much later that I found out that these Sims that I was working on was hurting and killing people. I knew that I couldn't have anymore innocent blood on my hands, so I escaped. While I was inside the Centre there were more pretenders. When I was a boy I met another test subject like me named Kyle. It would be the first year that I escaped that I found out that he was my brother."

"Who are they?"

"They are the Centre. They want me back and they won't stop until I am back there." He sighed. "My childhood friend and the chairman's daughter Miss Parker, my mentor Sydney and a computer tech are my retrieval team and sometimes Miss Parkers brother Mr. Lyle is too. They think that once I'm back that I will work for them again, but they are wrong."

"Where's Kyle now?"

"He died trying to save me from Lyle."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Lyle was aiming for me and Kyle stepped in front of the bullet. I gave his heart to a young boy who needed it."

"Who is Jeremy?"

"While I was in the Centre I did a cloning simulation. Gemini also known as Jeremy is my clone."

"My gosh. I never knew that a place like that existed."

"Have you been in contact with Mom?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I have yet to meet her. Sometimes it feels like I'll never get to see her and have our family back together."

"How are Dad and Jeremy?"

"They are good. Jeremy is thriving. He loves ice cream."

"I do too. That was one of the first things that I discovered when I escaped. Now I like Pez and other food."

"Didn't you have ice cream growing up?" Adam asked and Emily listened. She never got to know what it was like for her brother to grow up in a place like that.

"I was never allowed ice cream, or toys growing up. My days consisted of Sims and going back to my cell. I never got to go outside either. Actually, I did go outside when I was younger. It was when it was cold and I saw snow." He smiled as he remembered seeing snow for the first time.

"I'm sorry for what your whole family went through." Adam said.

"Thank you." He looked at Emily and Adam then spoke again. "I need to get you new names and identities. Also, you need to change your appearance."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I will still do my pretends."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked wondering what pretends were.

"Since I escaped The Centre I have been going from place to place helping people who couldn't get help anywhere else. I have a lot to atone for, for what my Sims did to people. I have been a Doctor, Lawyer, Fireman, Policeman and everything else."

"It wasn't your fault Jarod. You didn't know what they were doing to them."

"No, but I should have."

----

A week later Jarod had set up new identities for his sister and her husband. He had changed their names too.

"Thank you Jarod for everything." Adam said as he put down a suitcase.

"You're welcome, Adam. Protect my little sister. And if you ever need me call me." Jarod said as he handed Adam a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Goodbye Jarod. Be safe big brother."

"You too little sister."

He hugged his little sister and then watched as Adam and Emily climb into the car. After they had left he picked up his duffel bag and left too.

The End


End file.
